One of the major challenges faced in filming moving objects or activities with varied speed, for example, while skiing, is stabilizing the camera, even though many modern video cameras have built-in electronic image stabilizing circuitry. While these circuits are helpful in reducing the minor fluctuations of camera movement, they cannot distinguish between purposeful movement of the camera and accidental movement as a result of operator fatigue. Moreover, the frequent use of long lenses and digital zoom capabilities of cameras requires the physical stabilization of the camera in order to minimize the camera's movement which otherwise would result in image shifts several times that of the camera movement.
Various solutions are available to assist with this problem, for example, tripods, monopods, and different types of frame assemblies. Tripods can stabilize the camera movement but restrict portability. Frame assemblies for mounting cameras on the human body for stabilization are typically not designed for the size, weight and ergonomics of the small, palm-sized handheld digital cameras of today.
Older video cameras, by example, are typically larger and heavier than modern cameras, which required them to be rested directly on the operator's shoulders. The viewfinder of these cameras was positioned outboard of the camera body and toward the operator thereby placing it in a natural position in front of the operator's eye. The overall weight of the camera was borne on the operator's shoulder with the center of gravity of the camera being placed on the point of the operators shoulder.
With the advent of smaller “palm-sized” handheld camcorders, the viewfinder is typically placed on the centerline of the camcorder, with all of the camcorder's weight being borne on the operators' arm in front of his body. Thus, known shoulder mounting assemblies are insufficient for newer, smaller cameras and camcorders as locating such newer and smaller cameras upon the shoulder of an operator places the viewfinder off-line from the operator's eyes.
Moreover, during prolonged filming, the ergonomics of known shoulder mounted camcorder designs lead to operator fatigue and camera instability, thereby reducing the quality of the recorded images as the camera shakes and shudders as a result.
An example of a frame assembly for supporting a camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,890,025 and 6,056,449 issued to Hart. The assembly is comprised of a rigid frame having a front and a rear portion with a pair of shoulder rests constructed to rest on the shoulders of the wearer. This type of device has the disadvantage of being bulky, cumbersome and heavy, defeating the ergonomics and the performance of the small handheld cameras or camcorders.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a self-locking ergonomic support for supporting a camera or a camcorder which overcomes the above-described drawbacks.